Supportmember
Miyavi haben über die Jahre verschiedene Supportmember begleitet. Auf dieser Seite wollen wir diese auflisten. Liste ehemaliger Supportmember PATA * Position: Gitarre * Supportjahre: 2002-2002 * sonstige Aktivitäten: X-Japan, Dope HEADz, Ra:IN, hide u.a. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Luke * Position: Gitarre * Supportjahre: 2002-2002 * sonstige Aktivitäten: Kings, Canta, SEIKIMA-II u.a. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Shinya * Position: Schlagzeug * Supportjahre: 2002-2002 * sonstige Aktivitäten: LUNA SEA, DEAD END, TOSHI with T-EARTH, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz u.a. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Chirolyn * Position: Bass * Supportjahre: 2002-2002 * sonstige Aktivitäten: hide, GACKTJob, machine, Inoran, Koda Kumi u.a. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Kenken * Position: Gitarre * Supportjahre: ??? _______________________________________________________________________________________ Minami * Position: Schlagzeug * Supportjahre: ??? * sonstige Aktivitäten: MASK, RHYOLITE, u.a. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Yu-ichi (ex-Yuichi, Yuuichi) * Position: Schlagzeug * Supportjahre: ??? * sonstige Aktivitäten: AUBE, Viored, Unzu, Shulla u.a. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Tsubaki * Position: Gitarre * Supportjahre: ??? * sonstige Aktivitäten: Poroli, Hanamuke u.a. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Masaruchan * Position: Gitarre * Supportjahre: ??? _______________________________________________________________________________________ Sukechan * Position: Gitarre * Supportjahre: ??? _______________________________________________________________________________________ Kazuya * Position: Gitarre * Supportjahre: ??? _______________________________________________________________________________________ Yuchi * Position: Bass * Supportjahre: ??? * sonstige Aktivitäten: 8342, Kannivalism, ∀NTI FEMINISM, k@mikaze, sukekiyo _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ishihara Gundan * Supportband: von ??? bis 2006 _______________________________________________________________________________________ KAVKI BOIZ * Unterstützung 2006 - 2008 _______________________________________________________________________________________ Takumi * Position: Gitarre * Supportjahre: ??? - 2009 * sonstige Aktivitäten: Yellow Fried Chickenz, GacktJob * unterstützte Miyavi 2009 bei der Welttour "Neo Tokyo Samurai Black World Tour 2009-2010". _______________________________________________________________________________________ U:ZO * Position: Bass * Supportjahre: 2006 & 2009 * sonstige Aktivitäten: Yellow Fried Chickenz, RIZE, MYTH, INORAN, Olivia u.a. * unterstütze Miyavi 2006 bei den Aufnahmen zu "Dear my friend" und "kimi ni Negai wo", sowie 2009 bei der Welttour "Neo Tokyo Samurai Black World Tour 2009-2010". _______________________________________________________________________________________ Bobo * Position:Schlagzeug * Support seit 2010 _______________________________________________________________________________________ Miyavi über seine Supportmember über seine ersten Supportmember PATA, Shinya und Chirolyn: Miyavi wurde öfters in Interviews gefragt, wie er es schaffte, solche Größen des japanischen Musikgeschäftes für sich als Support zu gewinnen, er sagt, es kam durch Kontakte dazu. "Fakt ist, ich respektiere sie sehr. Ich wollte von ihnen für meine eigenen Erfahrungen lernen, selbst wenn wir auf der selben Bühne standen und Session Musik zusammen spielten." Miyavi hatte viel Spaß mit ihnen und sagt, sie hatten eine sehr große Präsenz. "Jeder von ihnen hatte eine lange Karriere und reichlich Erfahrung, deshalb waren sie sehr ruhig, cool und gefasst. Es war eine sehr gute Erfahrung, in der Lage gewesen zu sein mit ihnen zu arbeiten." http://www.jame-world.com/us/articles-1054-exclusive-interview-with-miyavi.html JaME Interview 2006 Im Freeworld-Interview 2011 sagte er: "Als ich anfing Solokünstler, war es wie ein erstes Solodebüt, dann das erste Konzert in der Shibuya Public Halle. Und ich hatte zuvor nie allein gesungen, geschweige denn allein im Mittelpunkt gestanden. Plötzlich hieß es „Mach Shibuya Public Hall“, es ist ausverkauft, was sollte ich tun? Es kam so, dass die Crew mit X-Japan zusammengearbeitet hatte, der Bühnenmanager kannte Typen wie Yoshiki, und alles war ganz extravagant, die Supportmitglieder waren Shinya von Luna Sea, Chirolyn am Bass, Pata von X-Japan und Luke von Seikima II, und ich an den Vocals (grinst) Es war wie „Ich bin nicht würdig“. (lacht) Aber das war, wie es begann. Ehrlich, ich war sehr ängstlich. Ich war nicht fähig, so viel zu reden. Ich spielte nur Gitarre." Kategorie:Bands